The present invention generally relates to digital imaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to digital imaging via the conversion of radiation into visible light impinging on light sensitive imaging elements.
Transportation, storage and operation of radiation imaging equipment often exposes the equipment to adverse environmental conditions, such as temperature variations and cycles during operation and shipping. Such environmental conditions have the potential to damage the radiation imaging equipment. For example, such imagers include a scintillator, which converts radiation into visible light, that may experience delamination under such conditions, resulting in image degradation, potentially rendering the radiation imager unusable. The term xe2x80x9cdelaminationxe2x80x9d refers to a separation of the scintillator from the material that is underneath it at one or more points on the imager. Once delamination begins, it may further spread beyond the initial point or area of damage.
The present invention provides, in a first exemplary embodiment, apparatus for radiation imaging. The apparatus includes a light sensitive imaging array, a continuous polymer layer adjacent the imaging array, and a scintillator situated on the continuous polymer layer. The continuous polymer layer enhances the adhesion of the scintillator to the imaging array.
The present invention provides, in another exemplary embodiment, a method of fabricating a radiation imager, the imager including a light sensitive imaging array. The method includes forming a continuous polymer layer over the light sensitive imaging array, and forming a scintillator directly on the continuous polymer layer.